1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a thermosetting organopolysiloxane composition which has good adhesive properties, and in particular further relates to a thermosetting organopolysiloxane composition which strongly bonds to various types of materials upon its thermal cure.
2. Prior Art
Thermosetting organopolysiloxane compositions are in fact known in the form of so-called silicone rubbers and silicone varnishes, but unfortunately in general they adhere poorly to other materials.
In applications involving bonding silicone rubber to other materials, the general technique has heretofore been to treat the surface of the other material with a primer. However, the generation of a bond by the application of a thermosetting organopolysiloxane composition after a primer treatment is economically disadvantageous due to the required two-step operation. The problem also arises of the risk of nonuniform bonding deriving from a nonuniform coating of primer. In addition, the generation of adhesion has been attempted through the addition to thermosetting organopolysiloxane compositions of particular types of components. However, this approach has not been suitable to practical applications because, inter alia, there are limitations on the materials which can be bonded and the adhesive strength and durability of adhesion are unsatisfactory even when a bond is obtained.